Power Rangers
'''Power Rangers '''is an adult continuation of the popular show. After Haim Saban resigned, Nolan Cleary became president of Saban. Cleary aimed to try and attract more viewers. Cleary convinced Fox to air the program. A week before the premiere, a marathon aired in which fans got to vote for their favorite episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers, Power Rangers Zeo, Power Rangers Turbo, Power Rangers In Space, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lost Galaxy, Power Rangers Lightspeed Rescue, Power Rangers Time Force, Power Rangers Wild Force, Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, Power Rangers Operation Overdrive, Power Ranges Jungle Fury, Power Rangers RPM, Power Rangers Samurai, Power Rangers Megaforce & Power Rangers Dino Charge. Synopsis During the events of Power Rangers In Space, Andros set-up a base. To make sure an incident like the one in Power Rangers In Space would never happen again, he set up morphers that would one day call upon four creatures from around the universe to become the new Power Rangers. Years later, Ivan Ooze returns to reclaim the galaxy. Kevin Mallony, an autistic collage student who suffers social anxiety is chosen to be the Red Ranger. Abda Harris, a Muslim nurse is chosen to be the White Ranger. Vädron, an alien crook is chosen to be the Blue Ranger. Ooze sends a robot named Luna, who disguises in human female form to fight them off. After a fierce fight, Luna, who becomes stuck in human female form is reprogrammed to help the Rangers out and becomes the Yellow Ranger. As the season progresses, Luna starts to better understand human emotion. They fight off Ivan Oose who then surrenders. Realising how strong they are together, they agree to team up to protect the universe. They fight evil throughout the universe together. Meanwhile, Kevin mentors Luna and attempts to teach her human emotion. Eventually, they learn what happened to the Dino Charge Rangers. They learn that a woman named Marie was recruited to the Dino Charge Rangers. Shortly after, they fought an unidentified alien threat. The only survivor of this fight was Marie. The Rangers decide to hunt for Marie. Before finding her however, they stumble upon the lab where Luna was invented as it was revealed she was created by the Machine Empire. They eventually fight off the Empire. Luna admits to Kevin she is in love with him as the first 20 episodes come to a close. When the second half of the season starts, we are introduced to Dimensio, a villain who can make objects one dimensional. He starts by making Vädron, Luna & Abda one dimensional with the ground. Kevin in a desperate attempt to save them goes to former Red Ranger Jason Lee Scott. It is revealed that after he stopped being a Rangers, Jason joined the military. He is now a retired veteran. When Kevin asks for his help, Jason is hesitant at first as he find the experience to be odd considering he transitioned from being a super hero, to a war hero and is now asked to be a super hero again. However, he excepts after Kevin tells him that Vädron, Abda and Luna are in trouble. Jason reveals to him that he recently found a damaged version of Alpha. Jason, Alpha and Kevin team up to defeat Dimensio and save the rest of the team. Jason bids goodbye to Kevin and goes back to his standees post-Ranger life. The team embark on many other adventures before finally meeting up with Marie. The Rangers are overjoyed… until they learn that it was Marie who killed the Dino Charge Rangers. This whole time she was actually Rita Repulsa in disguise. The finale shows Rita up trying to combine our world, the world of RPM, the Lionsgate movie world & the SPD world together to create her own dark universe. To do this, she takes energy from the Rangers' base. With no other choice, Luna connects herself to the base's tech, plans to open a black hole, and trap her self in it. That way, she can at least stop Rita. She creates the black hole, however, Kevin jumps into the black hole instead. Before he goes he tells Luna he loves her. Rita is now defeated, but escapes. Luna goes back to earth, & attempts to live a normal life. Vädron goes back into space, however Abda convinces him to take her with him saying there was no way she could go back to a normal life after this. The credits show a preview for the 25th season, Power Rangers Timezone. Rangers Rangers